Jacks Love Letter, Dear Jack
by snowing-in-the-spring-time
Summary: Jack has received a beautiful love letter, and he is just thrilled! So of course he wants to show the other guardians and tell them all about his 'secret admirer' unfortunately Bunnymund doesn't take much light on it... (yaoi) oneshot


**This is a cute little story that I seem to have had stuck in my head. I hope you enjoy it **** please don't be scared to review, they are my motivation to write! **** I hope there is little grammar mistakes and spelling issues in this… I'm slightly terrible… just a little bit ^.^  
Btw I'm Australian so Bunnys "accent" it a little hard to do considering its normal to me. But I did try.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Nor do I want to make money of this story. **

**Genres: Shounen-ai (soft yaoi) (BOYxBOY), Humour, romance, slight drama.**

.

.

_Dear Jack,_

_I have been in love you with since the first time I laid eyes on you,  
You are a diligent worker and someone who I highly respect  
the way you are with children is amazing  
each time you smile the whole world seems so much brighter_

_Sometimes I'm jealous of the wind that carries you  
the way she holds you close, I wish I could to  
you're a drop of freshly fallen snow on a winters evening  
you shine no matter where you go_

_So please always smile, you're beautiful  
I wish the best for you  
your blue eyes shine like the sky you fly in  
you're forever full of laughs and mischief_

_And I hope that one day you come to love me as much as I love you._

_xxx From your dearest secret admirer_

Jack stood by his lake, rereading the love confession over and over again, joy blooming in his heart. Never has he once thought that someone may actually have feelings for him. Who were they, what was their name, does he know them. All these questions played over in Jacks head each time he read the lovely and well written love letter.

Jack paced up and down his lake, trying to think of who it could be. "Maybe Tooth?" he questioned the thought out load, "nah that can't be it, sure she always sticks her hands in my mouth and such but that's because she's teeth crazy" Jack waved his hands about expressing her craziness to himself.

He continued pondering, "Maybe it's not a female" Jack slightly whispered the thought, blush creeping upon his face in a blue frost. Jack realized his sexual orientation way before he was a spirit, and when he got his memories back it had made sense to why he never found those flirtatious and rather sexy winter Elf's desirable.

"Wouldn't it be funny if it was Bunny" Jack lowly chuckled the thought, blush deepening into a bright blue haze over his cheeks. His hands that held the piece of paper in front of him gripped slightly tighter at the thought that the person of his desire could ever write such a thing, and to him of all people. No, never would that happen.

"Who am I kidding, he hates me" Jack sighed as he looked up at the stars, the moon beckoning down flooding his lake with light. His eyes sparkling blue, as a single tear left his eye and trickled down his white pale skin, shining in the moonlight.

"Shit I'm going to be late for the meeting!" Jack quickly wiped any other tears that could fall as he flew off in a gush a wind, stick held on his left and the love letter in his right as he raced towards Norths workshop.

**North's workshop**

"Where the bloody hell is that show pony, he's always friggen late to these damned meetings" Bunny grumbled as he tapped his paw like fingers across the wooden table.

"I'm sure he will be here soon Bunny, it is winter in his area at the moment so I'm sure he's very busy" Tooth reassured, Bunny rolled his eyes.

"He's always late, even in the summer months of his area, he doesn't take the guardian stuff seriously and all he cares about is-" Bunny was suddenly cut off by a gush of cold winter wind.

"Snowballs and fun times, I know" Jack all but mumbled as he entered the globe room and joined the guardians at the large wooden table. His joyful mood was ruined by the large rabbit, he has never understood why Bunny hated him so much, even though he loved his so dearly.

"Oh you actually decided to turn up, that's a surprise" Bunny glared at Jack who only glared back. Sandy tapped North signalling for him to do something before they start hurting each other, once again. As it was a repetitive thing at each meeting, before and after it started.

"Jack Bunny we have meeting to attend to now, sit" North gestured Bunny and Jack to sit down. Who ever thought that it was a good idea for them two to sit next to each other was clearly stupid. But both grumbled and sat quietly, glaring at the other every so often.

"Many children diss season, much belief, which is good thing" North grinned from the good news, as did the rest of guardians.

"So much new strong teeth, and wonderful memories" Tooth squealed in excitement, her few fairy's that she had with her tweeting with happiness.

Sandy created small pictures of children sleeping with smiles on their faces, as he gave the thumbs up with a pleasant and soft smile.

"Easter preparations going alright, nothing major" Bunny nodded with proud, then rolling his eyes as it was now Jacks turn.

"I have a few new believers, which is awesome and winter is going really well" Jack smiled his brightest smile knowing his believers are growing each day.

"Jack what's that in your hand" Tooths curiosity took over, she really wanted to know what was so important about that letter that Jack brought to the meeting. It was so rare that Jack brought anything with him, excluding his staff.

"Oh this is… a love letter" Jacks blush covered his cheek with a small amount of blue frost. Tooth squealed in delight as she quickly grabbed the confession from the grinning Jacks hands.

"awwhhs this is super cute Jack, you have someone who loves you this much" Tooth read the letter out loud much to Jacks embarrassment.

"This is good and lovely thing Jack" North nodding, smiling at the younger boy. Jack was like a son to him so he was very proud that his little boy had a secret admirer.

"They sound like a total looser, who clearly has no real taste" Bunny grumbled at Jack who was now fuming.

"Bunny that is not nice" North protested as he peered at his long term friend.

"I think they're really sweet, Jack don't let Bunny get to you. He's just jealous that he has never had a secret admirer" Tooth smirked at Bunny who just glared back.

"I don't need something so pathetic as a 'love letter', so there is no way I'm jealous over a stupid piece of paper" Bunny protested as he hinted the sarcastic tone in 'love letter'.

"Yeah well I think this person really likes me" Jack took the piece of paper from Tooths hands, smiling down at the curly black writing on the old white looking paper. Rereading the letter made him smile as he thought of what kind of person could they be.

"yeah well don't put too much thought into it frosty, they're probably either really ugly, or just playing a joke, like seriously what kind of person in their right mind like Jack Frost, ya joking! You're a frozen dead teenage spirit, that is only ever good for making blizzards and wrecking things" Bunny stood from the table, he looked up meeting his friends glares.

Jacks face saddened, as tears looked as if they were about to fall. His hands held a light shaking motion as he held the love letter in front of him. North, Tooth and Sandy looked at bunny in shock and anger.

"How could you say something like that!?" Tooth stepped forward but before she could continue her preach Jack stepped in front and made his way to Bunny.

'Slap!' was heard all throughout the workshop. Jack left his hand in the air for a second before letting it softly land by his side. Tears left Jacks eyes as he looked up to meet Bunnys green ones.

Bunny froze in shock, he had not expect Jack to slap him, and it was a really hard slap to. Bunny noticed Jack tears fall as he met eyes with Jack but before Bunny could say anything.

"Save it, I don't want to hear you apology, I don't want to her your pathetic excuses. What you have just said hurt, you don't even know. You don't know anything... I-I HATE you!" Jack raged at the end, tears streaked down his face in constant streams.

None of the other guardians dared to step forward. Bunny dared not to say anything as Jack lifted his hoody over his head and without another second Jack was gone, taking the letter with him. Leaving the cold wind gusting against the guardians.

~~~(Line break)~~~

"Bunny why did you say that" Tooth approached Bunny with harsh tones in her voice, Bunnys head was lowered in shame. Tooth gasped in surprised at the look of her dear friend, and kept reaching towards Bunny. Her slender fingers almost inches away from his face, but she noticed, she noticed something she had not seen for many, many years. E. Aster Bunnymund was… crying.

"Oh bunny, no" Tooth embraced Bunny into a warm and small hug. Her lithe fingers lightly swiped against Bunny soft cheeks, wiping away the tears that had fallen. Even though she was still angry she would not just ignore this.

"Bunny my friend" North shock his head, not knowing what to say, he had not seen Jack cry ever, nor has he seen Bunny cry in many years. None of the three guardians knew what was going on.

"Why would you say something like that to Jack, only to leave you both in tears" Tooth was confused for sure, why would Bunny cry over something that should be nothing to him, just normal banter.

"Jack did not hit you that hard, you my friend are warrior, you have taken much more than a slap" North looked at Bunny with unsure eyes, Bunny still looking down at the ground like it was something fascinating, something new, but his tears would not cease as he managed out a sobbing reply.

"I-I didn't m-ean to make 'im cry like tha-t" Bunny wept into Tooths shoulder. His arms automatically wrapping around his fragile looking friend into a close embrace for comfort.

Tooth sighed as she brought one of her up to stroke the back of his head, trying to relax and calm down the Pooka. "Bunny, why?" Was all Tooth could manage to say.

'…' silence, nothing not a peep from Bunny. Tooth repeated her patting motion not sure whether to press on with the question or to just drop it. The 3 guardians were very concerned for their fellow friends.

"Bunny has not cried like dis since young Pooka walked the Earth" North looked down, joining Bunny in the sad gaze at the follow, the other two guardians soon followed the motioned. Remembering the stories of Bunnymunds past of his previous tribe and family that once lived.

Tooth looked back up at Bunny, her mind clicking over like clockwork. "Wait, the hand writing, the font, the sweetness, the formality, the insults, the cr- oh my moon! Bunny you wrote that letter!" Bunny choked out another sob, as a small almost unnoticeable nod was formed as he shifted his head within Tooth arms.

"Does dis mean that you love… Jack Frost?" North patted Bunnys back already assuming the answer to this very interesting predicament that Bunny has just gotten himself into. And once again another small nod confirmed the jolly mans' question.

"You have to go tell him!" Tooth let her furry friend go, grabbing him by the shoulders. She stared intently into his green spring eyes that glisten with tears. "Well?" She all but shouted as a small nod was the reply.

"But" Bunny up from the floor, meeting Tooths eyes.

"No buts!" Tooth pointed her index finger, making her point the only point. No buts or ifs.

"What happens if he hates me afta I tell him that it was me?" a sad expression still hadn't left eyes, and Toot wanted to fix that, for the both of them.

"If you don't tell him Bunny, I'm going to tell him bluntly with you present" she huffed hoping that would be the last of his pretesting, they all knew deep down Tooth would never do such a thing to embarrass her friend like that, but her tone made her slightly intimidating even for a Pookan warrior.

"Fine, I'll try… maybe" Bunny took a few steps back, tapping his foot on the wooden floor below him, forming a magical tunnel that would close up as if nothing was ever there. Apart from the little flower that was left behind. He looked over at his friends for encouragement, all smiled with thumbs up. Bunny jumped into the darkness of his tunnel.

~~~(Line break)~~~

Jack sobbed, curled up in a green meadow. The internal spring would always somehow comfort Jack in weird ways. It reminded him of his forever one-sided love, Bunnymund. Jack shivered slightly, tears slowly stopped to a dribble at the thought of Bunnys smile, his soft fur, his –sigh- everything. Jack almost giggled slightly as he compared himself to a love struck teenage girl.

Jacks tears now halted to a stop, only the ones that were already formed fell as he wiped them away. 'Who am I kidding, of course Bunny was going to act like that, he hates me" Jack frowned sad thought washing over him once again. As tears pricked at the edge of his eyes a slight shift sound was heard from behind Jack.  
'Who could be in the Warren?' Jack would be lying if he said he wasn't a little scared.

"Frost, ya know I thought you would be somewhere a lot… I dunno colder. So I just spent 2 hours tryin to look for ya and you were her the whole bloody time" Bunny sighed from exhaustion from running around in -2 degrees Celsius.

He sat down next to the ball that was known to be Jack Frost. Aster felt quilt flood him for the 1000th time that day.

"You-you were looking for… me?" Jack couldn't help but get his hopes up maybe Bunny may apologize or something. Jack sat up, facing Bunny with his legs closed. Bunny was facing outwards as Jack sat to his left, his legs stretched out and arms keeping him up with balance.

"yeh I was" Bunny faced Jack, spring green eyes met icy blue one. An awkward and intense moment that only lasted 3 seconds but that was enough to get both of their faces into a blush.

"Why?" Jack focused on Bunny whiskers, he loved how they twitched with the slightness movement.

"Well, I'm going to start with… I'm sorry mate, I really didn't meant to say all that. If I could take it all back I would, trust me. I don't know if sorrys gonna cut it, but I'm uhm bad with words mate"

"It's alright, really. I mean I shouldn't have gotten so worked up over a silly little love letter" Jack chuckled trying to keep his mixture of happy and sad emotional mess inside. He ruffled the back of his hair and played on his cheeky grin.

"Nah it's not mate, and now you're calling it a silly little love letter" Bunny gazed over at Jack who was still smiling awkwardly. Bunny smiled softy and that was the first time in Bunnymunds life that his noticed the wave of frost blue covering the young spirit cheeks.

"Uhm yeh, it probably just a joke or whatever, no biggie" Jack looked away, not wanting to meet Bunnys eyes, knowing full well he was blushing a nice shade of blue from Bunnys smile.

"Jacky, I said saying sorry was the first thing, there's also another thing I gotta tell ya" Bunny looked away, at the green meadow scenery that was in the Warren.

"Oh, okay. What is it Bunny?" Jack relaxed little, he was too concerned Bunnys voice was soft and calming. He had to reason to be stressed or panicked.

"Do you… shit how to I say this, uhm do you know about when uhm people like other people and sometimes the people that like other people are the same gender as the other person?" Bunny rushed out with one breath, trying to keep his composure.

Jacks eyes widened 'Oh my moon, he found out I'm gay, crap crap crap what am I going to do, should I flee, no that wouldn't end well, he a rabbit for crying out loud' Jack mentally screamed to himself as his eyes stayed wide open.

"ah no, well sorta. Like gays and such" Jack hoped that was enough to convince Bunny that he wasn't gay. Bunny still hadn't turned towards Jacks direction. Which just made Jack panic more.

'Crap maybe I should just forget about telling him' Bunny thought as Jack hesitated after he asked the jumbled up question. But no now is a better time than never.  
"Well mate, you see I'm sorta well… gay" Bunny could not look at Jack, not even a single glance. He was worried Jack would be disgusted at him for liking the same gender.

"wait you're gay?" Jacks voice couldn't help but sound surprised, he thought Bunny had found out about him being gay, but no it was Bunny that was gay. Jack mentally squealed as hope raised from the depths of his heart, knowing that he maybe, just maybe have a chance with Bunny.

"Yeah mate" Bunny shuffled awkwardly, not wanting to know Jacks response to the next part. Or maybe he should just skip it.

"I didn't expect that" Jack didn't know what else to say, was he supposed to blurt out that he too was gay, but that would be like making a huge move and what happens if he likes someone like North or Sandy or another random spirit, wouldn't that be awkward.

"yeh… and about the silly little love letter ya got" Bunny shifted was again, gulping down air in panic.

"yeahhh?" Jack cocked his head slightly to the side, curious to know were this was going, was he going to say that he knew the person, or was he going to say he may know who the person is? These thought swirled around in Jacks head.

"Well, Im the… uhm fuck… -sigh- I'm the one who wrote… it" Bunny mumbled the last few words but Jack picked up every single word even the cursing between his breaths. Jacks own breath hitched with excitement.

"Wait, wait, wait you, as in like you wrote me, like you wrote me the love letter, like as in for me, like you wrote it because you mean it, or, like for me, seriously?" Jack couldn't believe what he just heard. Did he die and go to some gurdians heaven.

The one thing Jack had always wanted and the only thing that he thought he could never even touch was all coming into reality, Bunnymund wrote HIM a love letter for HIM!

"yeah, Jack. I re-wrote it like over 100 times. Never seemed to be perfect for ya and when you started showing it off to everyone I got embarrassed which is why I retaliated like I did. But I really do Love ya Jacky" Bunny sighed, blush forming on his cheeks it a bright pink, fur only just covering it.

At this point Bunny finally mustered up the courage and faced Jack. Jack was beside himself with happiness, tears streaked down his face as he sat there emotionless. Bunny was very confused.

"uhm jacko?" Bunny poked Jacks face, trying to snap him out of his own little word that seemed to be going in his brain. Jack leaped forward, embracing Bunny into a warm and cold hug.

"I love you to, you big fluffy stupid head bunny!" Jack wrapped his arms around Bunnys neck, as Bunny wrapped his own around Jack waist. They sat there comfortably for a few moments until Jack leaned back.

Jack gazed into Bunnys eyes, once again the intense moment was back, but neither looked away as they fell into a lovely trance into ones eyes. Slowly but surely they gao between them closed as their lips connected for the very first time.

It was soft, yet slightly daring. Passionate but sweet. Perfect for a first kiss between the new couple.

"I love you Jack" Bunny whispered into Jacks ears as white hair tickled his nose.

"I love you to Aster" Jack whispered back, joining his lips to Asters once again, it was their second kiss, just a sweet as the first but definitely not their last.

**ANNDDD there you have it. Once again sorry for spelling mistakes ect… I'm terrible at grammar -.- but I like to write… I really hope you liked it.  
Please review if you did, so it's give me motivation to write more, even if it's just a simple smiley face that would be really awesome of you… and if you hated it and thought it was crap please PM because I may be able to write some sort of story to your liking or improve in general **

**Im sorry to my readers that read 'Bunnymunds lost love' I swear I will be uploading the last few chapters once I have written them… I'm having major writers block for that story atm **


End file.
